Dark Places
by Polarchica516
Summary: Post Graduation-Liz and Michael are the only ones left after 5 years on the run. Just when they are about to go their separate ways, they are asked to do something that will bond them forever.
1. Prolouge

Story Title: Nowhere

Rating: R

Summary: Post Graduation-Liz and Michael are the only ones left after 5 years on the run. Just when they are about to go their separate ways, they are asked to do something that will bond them forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. Period.

**Intro: The Dark Place**

Some days, Michael Guerin could no longer stand to look at her. He had respected her phase of anger. The simmering rage would dance behind her brown eyes when she wasn't crying. When she was not blaming Michael for something he had nothing to do with, she was blaming herself or ghosts of people no longer with them. He shifted on the couch in their beat up apartment and scowled at the old home video playing on the small television.

"Liz, turn that shit off," he grumbled.

She didn't respond or move. He had missed the anger. This Liz was barely here.

The faint light from the television was interrupting his sleep. Fuck sensitivity. Mourning time was over.

"Liz, I said-"

"I heard you," she whispered.

He could tell she was about to cry again. He shut his eyes to avoid the sight and heard the soft click of the set being turned off.

"We need to move to another town," Michael announced. "We've been here too long."

Liz grunted, a trait she had picked up from Michael.

They had always moved after a death, even if the FBI had left them and thought the group had moved on. When Maria had died four years ago, they left New Jersey all together. They hadn't had time to take the body.

They swore to never set foot in Ohio again after Isabel was shot and killed. Max was pretty useless after that and was captured three years ago. He made Michael and Liz promise to not come looking for him. They hadn't. Somebody had to raise Dylan.

Liz had turned the television back on and was now again enchanted again by the ghost of her son. The dark haired toddler gave her a toothy smile before running away from the camera.

"I hate it here," she whispered. She turned to face him, her eyes sullen and her face gaunt. No, Michael hated to look at her. He had to be strong for the both of them now. He was wanted to tell himself it was because he was saddened by her, felt sorry for her.

She reminded him of how deeply he could slip into his darkness if he let himself. How tempting that would be...

"I'm going back to Roswell. Before you say anything, I don't care if they find me or kill me. I want to be with my family. My parents have never even seen a picture of him. They don't know he exists...existed."

Michael pinched his nose with both fingers and took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this without you," he blurted out. It wasn't the objection he had planned to give her but this would have to do. "If you don't like it here-"

Liz was looking at him directly now, taken aback by his candid confession and the pleading tone in his voice. Her eyes flashed with something before they looked away. "You should come. I don't want you to be alone. I don't think that I can be either."

Michael wondered what she saw when she looked at him. If he was as much of a ghost of himself too. He sat next to her on the couch and she leaned into him.

Comfort. Both of them closed their eyes at the brief contact, the only thing that made their eyes ignite in years. Neither noticed or pulled away from each other. The last three years had made them family like they weren't before. Raising Dylan together had forced them together and losing him had glued them there.

"Yeah, we can do that. Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 1

Story Title: Dark Places

Rating: T

Summary: Post Graduation-Liz and Michael are the only ones left after 5 years on the run. Just when they are about to go their separate ways, they are asked to do something that will bond them forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. Period.

Chapter One: Family

_Three years ago_

"Let's name him Jeffrey," Max suggested. He and Liz were lying in bed, her leg curled under his as he rubbed her barely showing baby bump. Liz beamed up at him, brushed his long hair from his eyes, and kissed him. Liz thought it was ironic that he had grown his hair out. He looked like Future Max now.

"You two need to shut the hell up. I'm trying to sleep," Michael grumbled from the bed next to theirs. Max tossed him a glare over Liz's shoulder and Michael just smirked at him.

"You have a problem, Michael?" Max growled. Liz stiffened and readied herself for the third argument between the two of them today.

"Leave it alone," Liz begged but Max sat up next to her. "Max, please."

"Fine," he conceded.

When Michael crept out of the hotel room later that night, he felt Max follow him out. Neither of slept really slept at night nowadays. Michael leaned over the railing of the second floor and waited for Max to do the same.

"You shouldn't be doing this."

Max looked sad for a moment. "It's not my choice. We can't keep fighting like this. Liz is going to pick up that its more than your usual grumpiness."

"She's doing this for you," Michael declared. He laughed when Max didn't deny it. "This isn't a solution to anything."

"I failed as a father before. I'm not even sure if my son is alive out there. If they haven't found him," Max choked out.

Michael was surprised. They never mentioned his first son-even as a group.

"Michael," Max said sternly. "I will protect my family. I know I've relied on you to protect us for a while now. It's my turn now."

Michael was quiet for a moment. "Liz is my family too. But not if you guys pick out pansy baby names. I like Dylan or Isabel."

Max patted him on the shoulder, blinking back tears. "If something happens to me, Michael-"

"No," Michael growled. "Don't say it."

"Ok," Max said frowning. "But you know what to do."

Michael woke up with a start. He rolled over to find Liz sleeping next to him. They had slept in the same bed shortly after Max was taken. She was nightmares and Michael needed to be sure she was safe.

And Dylan-

Max had never even gotten to see his son. Maybe it had taken Michael and Max a while to get there, they had put most of their issues aside after Isabel died. Michael used to envy Max for many reasons. But some of the decisions that Max had to make-that _only_ Max could make-he wasn't envious of.

"Michael?"

Liz was staring at him, worried, and he felt the warm presence of her probing in his head.

"Don't do that," he warned.

Then the warmth was gone and she looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry. Sometimes it just kind of happens when I try to figure out what you're thinking."

"I still don't know how you do that."

Michael sat up, distancing himself from Liz a little. He rubbed his eyes and tried to stop seeing Max's face.

"You were an amazing father, Michael. Max would have been so grateful."

Michael averted his gaze. He could feel tears welling up but Liz gently grabbed his face and made him face her.

"Michael, _I'm _so grateful."

His first instinct was to put more distance between them but Liz pulled him down into a laying position, her arms wrapping around him and her face buried in his neck. The physical closeness was something they were used to but Michael felt that feeling again. The one that made his chest feel tight and want to pull her closer.

"Would you want more kids?" he asked. He didn't know where the question came from.

"I'm not human anymore, Michael. Dylan's powers may have been from Max _and _myself. I don't think I can have a human child."

"You deserve a family."

Liz withdrew from him slightly, her lips tight and her eyes flickered angrily. "I have a family, Michael."

Michael wanted to kiss her. He was immediately slammed with guilt. Would he be taking advantage of her? Dishonoring Max's memory? He could feel every inch of her body on his and his skin was starting to ignite. He closed his eyes, trying to make it go away and when he looked at her again she was blushing profusely. Her eyes were shining with an emotion he couldn't place. Desire, fear, happiness?

She knew.

Michael tried to disentangle himself. "I told you not to do that," he breathed out. Liz clenched her hands at his t-shirt pulling him closer and laying her thigh in between his. He couldn't hide his reaction now.

"Stop hiding," she whispered. His thoughts were racing and Liz could hear all of them. Part of him wanted her to because he wasn't sure the words could come out of his mouth. He could feel everything she was feeling when she opened up the connection.

"Liz," he started to protest. He wasn't sure which was more dangerous-that when he put his hand on the bare skin of her lower back that she moaned and rubbed her hips against his or the realization that right now Liz had no doubts whatsoever. She genuinely wanted him. All of him.

Liz leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Their connection imploded immediately. This didn't feel wrong. In fact, with one brief kiss Michael realized he had never felt this way about anyone and no one had ever felt this way about him either.

Then he was on top on her. Liz's breath hitched expecting him to kiss her or lose control. Instead he cupped her head, threading his fingers through her hair, and buried his face in her chest. He held her so tightly she thought she'd suffocate. She felt his crippling fear through the connection and severed it.

Michael was so conflicted and she didn't want to push him too far. "If I lose you-" he began.

"You won't. Let's get some sleep."

Michael kissed her forehead and rolled over, tucking Liz into him.

He knew this was what they both needed. He wanted to make Liz happy again. _He_ wanted to be happy _with her_. Michael fell asleep with that on his mind without noticing the figure outside their window who had watched this play out with interest.

"It's like a frickin' soap opera," the figure said.

"If you had just dreamed walked her, we could have avoided watching this lil' love story. We needs their help. Before he finds them."

Ava sighed and lit her cigarette. "If we found them, it's only a matter of time. We'll keep an eye on the two lovebirds until tomorrow night."

Rath turned to leave. "You take tonight and I'll come back tomorrow morning. Max can't be that far behind us."

"He never is."


	3. Chapter 2

Story Title: Dark Places

Rating: T

Summary: Post Graduation-Liz and Michael are the only ones left after 5 years on the run. Just when they are about to go their separate ways, they are asked to do something that will bond them forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. Period.

Chapter Two: Enemies

_One month after Max was taken_

_Glasboro, NJ_

Liz could feel the breath rushing out of her lungs as her brain struggling to focus on the faint connection. In her head she felt a dull warmth what felt like a thousand miles away. She continued to reach out until Michael grasped her arms and shook her.

"Dammit, Liz. Your nose is bleeding!"

Liz came out of her consciousness, the little warmth she felt was instantly missed. "Oh god," she mewled.

Michael stopped checking her body for injuries, his hands on her protruding stomach when he heard her cry out in distress. It almost sounded inhuman and Michael tried to compose himself before he looked at her face.

"If you keep doing this you are going to hurt Dylan. I won't let you do that."

Liz was silent for a moment. "Max is alive out there somewhere. I can feel him."

She stared at the wall over her head letting it wash over her. Her chest felt too heavy and her whole body was racked with pain. She couldn't reach out to him or touch him. Max was gone, maybe dying. The connection with him was fading everyday.

"Liz," Michael began gently. "If he is alive then he's already doing all that he can do to come back to you. The last thing he would want is for you to come after him-to risk your and Dylan's life. You know what he made us promise."

"To stay away," she whispered numbly.

"Because he loves you. Please, Liz, you have to stop hurting yourself."

Somewhere inside, Liz knew he was right.

"I can't-" Liz stammered out. "I can't do this without him."

"Do this with me," Michael begged. "Max was-_is_-my brother. That makes this baby my nephew and you my responsibility."

"I don't want you," Liz spat out. "I want my husband. I want my child to have a father!"

When Michael didn't reply, Liz looked at him questionably. His hands were still on her stomach, his eyes downward. "Liz, I know I didn't have the best father figure growing up but I'll learn as I go along. I promise that I can do this for you."

Liz sat up, her hands cupping Michael's face. "Oh god, Michael. I didn't mean that you would be bad father. ."

Michael met her eyes and Liz saw the determination there looking back at her. "Did you feel anything this time?"

"He's further. Alive but...I can barely feel him now, Michael."

She could give birth any day now. They had no way of knowing. When Max was taken she was two months pregnant and showing like she was six months pregnant. Now Dylan was moving and kicking and stretching Liz's small figure to that of nine month pregnancy.

"I didn't want you to have this baby," he confessed.

"I know," Liz said softly. "I was expecting you to push me down a flight of stairs half the time."

Michael laughed, then his expression turned somber. "But now you understand why, don't you? Living hotel to hotel, afraid the people who took his father might come and take us too-I don't want Dylan to live in fear. He should have a house and a normal life. He shouldn't have to ask where his aunt is or why he can't see his grandparents."

"You're right, Michael. But we are going to the best life for him possible. Hopefully Max will be a part of that too."

"Liz, promise me you'll stop."

Liz tried to hold back her tears. "Max would want to be here. Dylan is coming soon. I can feel it. Max is fading away. Something is wrong with him, Michael."

Michael sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We promised," he ground out.

Liz watched him for moment. She knew this was hard for him too.

"I'll stop. I don't want you worrying."

"I always worry. I know that you think I feel obligated to protect you and Dylan. To be here-but I want to be here. I love him and on most days I tolerate you. I'm doing this for Max and the two of you."

_Present Day_

Liz fingered an old photo of her, Michael, and Dylan. A small part of her believed Max was dead. While Dylan never knew his real father, he grew up with a family and never seemed unhappy. She would always be grateful for Michael for that. He provided peace and protection-and love. She had no idea when she realized she had feelings for Michael exactly. It was probably around the time that watching Michael with Dylan didn't break her heart because she missed Max; instead the image wanted her to make them a real family.

It didn't matter now. She had felt how confused Michael was last night. His hesitation was palpable but his feelings for her were deep. She didn't want to scare him away.

Liz was so entranced in her thoughts she didn't notice Michael approach the kitchen table.

"The thing is that for a long time I hated Max. He had everything I wanted and I always felt more alien. I didn't fit in this world like he did."

"Michael-"

"Then he healed you. Stupid move-but we became a group. You guys were the reason I couldn't leave Roswell on Graduation day. I had a place and people that I cared about. Then everyone died, Liz."

Michael sat down and inhaled sharply, the pain coming to the surface. "Max was my brother. I spent too much time being angry or jealous-or resentful. I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Michael," Liz said slowly. "I know you're scared. I am too."

"No, Liz. I'm _terrified_. I've wanted this for a long time but I always felt like...I was just holding Max's spot while he was gone. Doing this with you is like accepting truly that he's gone."

Liz nodded. "I know but you saved me too. Just as much as Max did. _More_ than Max did. I want you to have your own spot. Michael I-"

She reached a point where words were failing her. "Let's just forget how we got here ok?" she pleaded. "I can't sleep in the same bed with you anymore and not..._be closer_ to you. We deserve this."

"If we go forward you aren't getting rid of me," he warned.

He meant it. He'd fall in love with her, marry her, have children with her-all the things he'd have to mourn if he lost her too. But weren't all of those things worth fighting for?

"We will go home tomorrow. Start over. I'm ready to stop punishing myself, Michael. I couldn't have picked up the pieces without you. Honestly if you say no, I'll probably just die alone with a lot of cats."

Michael laughed and stood behind Liz, kissing the top of her head. Liz leaned into him and reveled in the warmth that spread over her body. Safe. _Home_.

"I just-really miss him sometimes," Michael confessed. He looked at the picture in her hands. "Both of them."

"I know. Michael," she said solemnly.

"Let's pack then. And maybe tonight we can sleep in the bed with you molesting me," he joked. He missed this. Liz and him hadn't joked with each other in a long time. Smiled. Laughed. Is this what they were both missing along? Each other?

Liz stood up, kissing him fully, her whole body melting into his. Michael didn't remember being any happier.

**Next chapter: Ava and Rath dreamwalk Liz.**


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Dark Places

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

Chapter summary: Rath and Ava dream walk Liz.

**Chapter Three: Enemies**

Liz didn't use her powers very often. She had found that over the years, her defensive powers would help her if they were attacked or cornered. However, she had never felt the need to control them. She had assumed it was a result of being healed by Max, even assumed that they were connected to Max period. She was able to locate him by means of astral projection or communicate with him through flashes even if they weren't touching. But Liz knew enough about her powers to know someone was intruding hers tonight.

"She can already feel we's here."

Liz turned towards the gruff female Brooklyn accent. "Ava?"

The Tess look alike gestured to her surroundings and laughed. "Figures, Roswell."

Liz always dreamed of the Crashdown. Ran through any and every scenario of what would or would not have happened if Max hadn't saved her that day. The dream always started the same- Isabel, Michael, and Max sitting in their booth.

Ava grimaced at Liz's now sad expression. "Roswell, I didn't come here with good news."

"It's like a band-aid-we's just gonna rip it off, Sweetness."

Liz finally saw Rath sitting at the counter, with a smirk on his face. "Rath, what's going on?"

Rath took a good look at the girl he had kissed years ago in the hallway of Roswell High. "Your Maxie is alive-and that's not even the beginning of it."

Ava glared at him and shouted, "Just blurted it out huh?"

"Band aid, remember?"

"She's going to think-" Ava began to argue with him.

"Enough! Where is he? We need to find him and get him out of there! " Liz yelled.

Liz's whole consciousness was buzzing.

"Sit down, Liz," Ava said in a whisper. "This is going to get a bit rough. You can't go looking for Max, Liz. If he sees you, he will kill you."

"That makes no sense. Why would he?"

Ava guided her to a booth. Liz accessed their vulnerable consciousnesses through the dream walk. Ava did care about her and she felt no ill intentions. They were telling the truth.

"We were lied to alot, Liz. Your four square and ours. We were never sent here for protection. We were exiled for our crimes against Antar and for the war we started. For the war Zan started and the genocide against the Skins he ordered."

"Max would never-"

"Zan's mother wanted a second chance for him. On Antar, your genetic make up is always duplicated. Antarians don't have babies like humans, they breed them. Zan's mother injected our pods with human DNA so that he would have empathy and a conscious. So that he could be good and make up for what he had done. "

"Antarians were doing some messed up sh*t. They were harvesting humans and studying them. They wanted to dilute the Skin population with their DNA," Rath added.

"Antarians think emotion is a weakness. That explains why Nasedo was always disgusted with was the only one who attempted to stop Zan. He had her killed because she was in love with Khivar. Avalena was Zan's wife but from what we're told I didn't have much say in the whole thing."

"I just followed orders and sh*t. But we were all executed when the remaining Skins and Antarians who were against the genocide teamed up and took over. Zan's mother sent our extra pods here so they wouldn't destroy those too."

Liz held up a hand to stop the onslaught of information. "Then why were Nasedo and Tess working with Khivar?"

"Well," Ava explained. "Nasedo was part of the Marian Movement that followed Zan religiously and hated the skins. But he also realized Max was nothing like Zan and our Zan wasn't going to follow anyone. Nasedo changed his focus into going home and using the baby as a peace offering. Then he heard about Kalang, an Antarian scientist that can inject another person's consciousness into somebody."

"Nasedo took Max?"

"Yes, and made him Zan."

Liz was frantic. She stood up and starting pacing, wringing her hands. "So we reverse it."

Ava had a pained look on her face. "Liz, we can't."

Rath looked somber. "Roswell, Zan believed any mix of Antarian was an insult. When he heard he had children that were-"

"No," Liz demanded. She searched Ava's face, her heart pounding in her chest.

"The FBI stopped looking for you after Isabel's death, Roswell."

"Just say it," Liz said. She sunk back into the booth, her eyes downcast. "He'd never-"

"Max wouldn't. Zan would. He killed both of them."

Liz didn't react. Rath and Ava looked worried.

"Liz," Ava said softly. "You have to get that Max is gone. Zan is just wearing his face."

"Get out," Liz ground out.

Ava sighed and looked to Rath who gave her a small nod. "Roswell," he began without a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "We're at the Starmall Hotel, room 314. You and Michael meet us there tomorrow morning."

When she didn't respond and just gave them a blank stare, he said her name again. "Roswell?"

"Just go please," she forced out. She didn't want to cry in front of them. "We'll be there."

"Liz," Ava began to say.

"Please," Liz begged. "I can't-just go."

She wanted to feel they were lying. Instead she felt their pity and concern. It was suffocating her.

Then they were gone.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Dark Places

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

Chapter summary: Michael and Liz meet with Rath and Ava.

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

Liz and Michael ascended the steps to the hotel room the next morning. Michael was worried about Liz. She barely told tell him what had happened. All she could mutter was "Max killed Dylan" and the rest were incoherent sobs. Michael thought it was bad dream she had-now he wished it was. They stopped at the door and Michael grasped her hand. She didn't respond.

"If it gets dangerous, we are leaving," he said.

"No," Liz said numbly. "We can trust them. I felt in the dreamwalk."

Before he could respond, Ava opened the door and smiled at them. "I can hear yous from inside. Get in."

Michael regarded the petite dupe suspiciously. Rath came up behind her and gave Michael the same look. Always the protectors, Liz thought for moment.

Rath smirked. "I always knew you had a thing for me, Roswell. Went for my knock off huh?"

Michael scowled at him and Ava punched him, moving to the side so Liz and Michael could enter. "Ignore him," she warned. "He's been cranky today."

She closed the door behind them. Rath sat on one of the beds, crossing his arms. "I bet yous have questions."

"Yeah," Michael said. "Let's start with how you got this information."

"I went to Roswell looking for you guys," Ava explained. "Kyle told me he had known I was coming. He has premonitions."

"Kyle doesn't have powers."

"Why wouldn't he, Michael?" Liz asked. "I do."

"Anyway," Ava said. "He told me he had a premonition of Max about to kill Liz after he had killed a child. Kyle didn't know about your son but he was worried that you guys were in danger."

Liz felt sick. "We were attacked while driving. There was a bad accident and we were both knocked out. Max was there? He did that?"

Michael gripped her hand tighter before releasing it. He clenched his fists and his body tensed next to hers.

"We think that when Zan saw you two, he recognized you. There's a possibility a small part of Max's consciousness is there inside of him. But we can't know that."

"Ok," Michael said. "Say all of this is true. Why is Max after us?"

"Well he wants to kill what's left of both of our four squares. To him, we're insults to the original versions he knew. He pretty much thinks that humans are stupid and weak. Emotions are a threat to Zan and if he had his way he would stop all Antarians from mixing DNA with other races. We need Liz to reach out to Max if there is any of his consciousness there. Zan will track her and find all of us. We'll take him out."

"No," Liz protested. "We can't kill him."

She looked to Michael for support but he didn't say anything.

"We are killing Zan," Rath said. "Not Max."

"But if I can connect with him there's a chance we can bring Max back," Liz tried to reason.

"If Max were in there, Dylan would be alive," Michael said. Liz looked at him in surprise, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Liz," Ava said softly. "My Zan died too. When I came to Roswell and saw Max it felt like someone was walking in Zan's body but the man I knew wasn't home. When you see your Max now, you'll see what that feels like. And he won't let the two of you walk away alive twice."

"Who is all of us?" Michael asked. While Michael still had his guard up, he had decided to trust the dupes. Ava kept looking at Liz, checking to see if it was OK. Rath was sizing him up but he was just protecting his family too.

"Kyle is in Roswell with Khivar. Serena is on our side too. She's Kalang's daughter. She's lived here on Earth most of her life and wants him dead ASAP. Daddy issues I guess."

"Khivar is working with you?" Michael asked, surprised. "He's tried to kill me before you know."

"Yes but he skins want Zan dead more than anybody. If he returns to Antar, their people are at a huge risk," Ava explained.

Rath added, "I'm not into letting Skins into my inner circle. Bad experiences and all, but Khivar is good people. Yous been out of the loop for a long time now and we need allies."

Liz felt like her head was spinning. Serena from the future was really here? Khivar was a friend?

"So," Liz said slowly. "You're saying this whole time that the skins weren't the enemy. Max was?"

"Yes," Ava confirmed. "We need to get back to Roswell. We've left Kyle there long enough." Rath smirked and Ava elbowed his side, blushing a bit. Michael raised an eyebrow at Ava and she averted her gaze. "We leave tomorrow morning. Kyle is expecting a dreamwalk from you, Liz. He can back all of this up."

Once Liz and Michael returned to the car, Liz pinned him with a hard stare.

"I won't let you kill him."

Michael didn't respond. Instead he get into the driver's side and didn't look at her. Liz slipped into the passenger's side.

"He's not Max," Michael said. "He killed Dylan."

"And he could have killed us but he didn't!"

Michael gripped the steering wheel and tried to reign in his anger. Michael had never truly regretted keeping his promise to Max by not going after him. He knew he would have beat himself up for the rest of his life if something happened to he or Liz in a rescue mission. Michael wasn't comfortable leaving Max in an FBI facility where they were doing god knows what to him by any means. But what Michael had allowed to happen was worse.

Zan had killed his sons.

"Michael, what is this really about?"

Michael glanced at her and laughed at her. "This has nothing to do with us. Read my mind if you want. If Max is alive somehow and if he's what you want, Liz, it will kill me but I'll step aside. This is _about_ Dylan."

"Michael-"

"No. I want to believe that Max can be himself again too. But the truth is that even if he can be, he couldn't live with himself."

Liz sunk back into the car seat. "Everything is different now."

Michael looked hurt for a brief moment but then put on a game face. "I can accept that Max is gone. Can you?"

Liz averted her gaze to outside of the window. "I was happy for almost a whole day. With you. Why can't I ever hold onto it?"

Michael reached out to her, grabbing her hand. "Liz, we are going to make this right."

"I don't think that we can," Liz sighed. "When Future Max told me what I had to prevent I thought that was the worst case scenario. That every other road was less rocky and complicated. What if no matter the catalyst- past or present- the outcome is horrible? We're just switching up who dies and who lives? Who the enemies are?"

"I don't believe that," Michael said firmly.

Liz frowned. "Kyle never told us why he left. He didn't even say goodbye. And while that really hurt I was so jealous that he could just walk away."

"But he couldn't. He's helping us now."

Liz scoffed. "What are you saying? There's no way out?"

"Do you want one?" he asked her. His eyes searched hers. Should he be walking away from Liz? Giving her a chance at a normal life? Was that even truly possible for her now?

"I want-" and she paused, searching for the right words. "I want peace. I want my children to be safe. I want _us_ to be safe."

Michael almost sighed in relief. "Then we need to make it safe."

Liz gave a small nod. She knew what had to be done to ensure that safety-even if it left an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She heard Michael start the car and she closed her eyes tightly. She thought over Michael's question if she could accept that Max gone. The truth was that she had a while ago.

What was breaking her heart was the idea that Max was alive and now she'd have to lose him again. Even if it was another man in his body, that body belonged to her husband-

And Michael's brother.

She was afraid of what losing Max would mean to him. They had barely made it the first time but if Michael was the one to kill him, she had a feeling Michael couldn't recover from that. Michael would be in a place that even she couldn't save him from.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Dark Places

Rating: T

Pairing: Mi/ L

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

**A/N: Just a reminder, I will be taking a break for next week. So no updates until next next Monday. Everybody enjoy their holidays!**

**Chapter Five: If Only In Our Dreams**

Liz wondered why they all dreamed of the Crashdown for a brief moment when she found herself in Kyle's dream. It was where it all began, she knew, but the memories brought just as much pain as it did comfort.

"There she is," Kyle drawled when he felt her in his dream. He was sitting in his normal booth, smiling at her crookedly. He looked older with more facial hair and gave her a once over.

"You didn't say goodbye."

Kyle had enough decency to look ashamed. "I can explain."

Liz sat across from him. "Go ahead then."

"I had a dream Maria died and then the next day it really happened-the exact way I dreamed it," Kyle choked out. "I knew I was developing powers. I had slipped into a couple of my dad's dreams while we were on the road. But that dream-"

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

Kyle took a deep breath. "I was scared because I knew she wouldn't be the last. Deep down I knew-from the same place where all the things I knew were coming true. I didn't want to die, Liz."

He was searching Liz's face for any trace of anger. Instead she just nodded in understanding. "Did you see Isabel?" she whispered. "Did you know?"

"No. Once I left the only premonition I had was of-well, what Ava told you I saw."

"Oh," Liz whispered. She glanced at the table and tried to swallow back the lump in her throat.

"Liz," Kyle prompted gently. "What happened out there?"

Liz glanced at him briefly before looking away. "Isabel was killed when we were leaving the hotel. There was a man that Max recognized from the White Room at this bar we worked at and we tried to move out but...there were shots fired and Isabel didn't make it. Max was devastated. I didn't see him happy until we found out that I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry I left you out there."

"I had Michael," Liz responded. "It's OK. You don't have to be sorry."

"I know this is hard but I had a premonition that Zan killed you and Michael while were you sleeping in an apartment. You were in bed together and he killed you. Then Michael-and if I hadn't sent Ava and Rath to get you out of there he would have done it."

Liz's heart sank. "I still can't believe that Max-"

"_Zan. _He didn't hesitate. This isn't Max."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Liz breathed.

"Because it's true. I think I need to show you."

Liz gaped at him in horror. "No."

Before Liz could stop him, he grabbed her hand. She felt the booth fall out from under her but she didn't have the sensation of falling. She opened her eyes to find herself standing in a desert with Kyle by her side. He looked conflicted.

"Kyle," she argued. "Take me back! There's no one here."

"Wait. Just watch. I'm sorry, Liz."

Liz heard the faint sound of a car approaching. She saw their old car approaching when a large white ripple cut through the air. The car screeched and flipped over three times before landing on its side. Liz felt sick as the sound of the metal twisting echoed in the deserted landscape. The glass in the windshield shattered as Liz saw herself fly through it and land in front the car before he landed for good.

"This doesn't make sense," Liz pondered. "I wasn't injured badly."

But she was. She was covered in blood and her arms were lying in an odd angle.

"Mommy!"

Liz's whole body felt as if it had been wracked with pain. Dylan's voice-unaware of the tears streaming down her face, she continued to watch her son crawl out from back seat and go over to her. Another car was beginning to approach the accident, as Dylan healed Liz.

Liz gasped. Dylan could heal.

The car stopped next to them and Dylan waved his hands in the air. "Help me! My mommy and daddy are hurt!"

Liz's heart stopped with Max and Nasedo emerged from the vehicle. Nasedo looked disinterested as usual and Max was looking at Dylan with a disgusted look on his face. "This is his son?" he huffed. "He's more human than the last one."

Dylan squeaked out, "Dad?"

But he wasn't running towards him, he was backing away from him. Even Dylan knew the man in front of him was dangerous. He went to stand in front of his mother's body protectively.

"Human mother," Nasedo informed Max.

"Her?"

"Liz Parker," he spat out.

Max cocked his head to the side before frowning. "She's so..._mousy._"

Nasedo almost laughed. "I'll wait in the car. Finish this."

Liz turned to Kyle. "I can't watch this. Take me back _now_!"

She didn't need to recall how Dylan had looked after the fatal energy blast. It was forever burned into her brain.

Kyle sighed. "Ok, just watch this then."

When Liz looked back, Dylan was face down in the sand and Max was standing over her body. His hand was shaking. "It's Max," she whispered. "He's stopping him."

Nasedo has come over to Max and was pulling him to the car. "Someone is coming. We will finish them off later."

Max followed him, screaming angrily. "I want him out! Do you understand me?"

Liz blinked and that quickly, Liz and Kyle were standing in the Crashdown. Liz sunk to her knees, the sobs she had been holding back poured out of her. Kyle held her tightly.

"I'm sorry but I know how much you loved him. You have to let him go, Liz. Max is gone. When Zan came back for you and Michael he didn't hesitate. Whatever was left of Max wasn't there anymore."

Liz didn't respond to him. Her eyes rose to meet his and she swallowed an emerging sob. She looked hurt and sad-but also determined and angry. Kyle would always feel guilty about leaving without saying goodbye but he hadn't worried about Liz.

She had always been strong, the one to reign Maria in when she was hysterical. She was the one who helped Isabel recover from leaving her own husband.

"This is worse than the White Room for him. If he was in there somewhere, it must have been torture," she whispered.

Kyle agreed and helped her stand. "Do this _for_ Max, Liz."

"I need to get back," she said. He could tell she was still a bit shellshocked.

"Come home."

"I will."


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Dark Places

Rating: T

Pairing: Mi/L

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

**Chapter Six: Homecoming**

This wasn't exactly how Liz envisioned the beginning of her and Michael's relationship. Not to say that she had expected a smooth ride-but an overstuffed car ride with two other alien hybrids wasn't what she considered intimate.

Liz was driving while Michael slept in the passenger seat. He had always done that. Something about putting Michael Guerin in a car that knocked him out like a child. Rath and Ava were in the back seat. They had convinced them it might throw Max off their scent if Liz and Michael's car was left at their apartment. Rath was listening to his iPod, randomly humming a guitar solo and Ava was watching the road.

Liz caught Ava glancing at her from the rearview mirror. "I never thanked you," Ava said to Liz. "You treated me real good for someone who didn't owe me nothin'. "

"She treated me real nice too," Rath quipped after taking out his headphones. "Last one, promise!"

Liz actually laughed.

"I know you been running a long time," Ava said somberly. "After we handle this, we need to stick together. Might be better than being alone."

Liz considered it for a moment. It was a strange but comforting feeling being a team instead of just her and Michael. No lies or aliases.

"What can you do? Being a human mix and all?" Rath inquired.

"All the same things you can," she replied. "Except I can uh...read Michael's mind. I can reverse connections and dreamwalks. Sense intentions and things like that."

"You ever mindwarp?"

Liz stiffened. "That was kind of Tess's thing."

"That bitch was a bad apple," Rath sighed.

"Every group has one," Ava said. "Lonnie was ours."

"Sorry," Liz empathized.

"We got it right this time. We protect our owns. Khivar and Serena-I promise you can trust them."

Michael must have woken up and squeezed Liz's hand when he saw her conflicted expression. "Are you alright?"

No.

Liz nodded. Michael pretended to not know she was lying. There are only a handful of outcomes that weren't horrible here. Max could make it through this or he could die. Michael may have to be the one to kill him. Or Liz. He wasn't sure what any outcome meant for he and Liz. Going home meant that Liz may not have to lean on him anymore. She might not need him at all anymore.

He wished he could read her mind for once.

Liz's hands were shaking as they drove into Roswell. How had nothing changed but everything felt different? Her chest felt heavy and her whole body ached. Ghosts walked these streets, that she knew.

"UFO Museum," Ava navigated.

"I never liked that place," Michael mumbled. He had killed his first man there. He had killed others to protect his family since then. The hesitation had faded after a while. The thought unsettled Michael and he sunk into his chair. Maybe coming home wasn't such a great idea after all.

Liz stiffened. "Let's go in the back. Right now the less people who know we're here the better."

Maybe her parents were better off living off their memories of her. Maybe her friend's parents were better off having a glimmer of hope that their children might return home someday. Liz didn't want that burden on them. She knew how that felt.

The car came to the a stop and Ava and Rath eagerly jumped out. Michael and Liz glanced at each other and didn't get out immediately. Michael took a shaky breath.

"You wanted to come home. Here we are," he lightly joked. His crooked smile fell short when he saw Liz's eyes welling up with tears.

"Michael, I don't think I can do this," she whispered.

"Try."

Liz nodded before getting out of the car. Rath and Ava were having a conversation still outside so Liz and Michael walked in. "This is too weird," Michael stated. Kyle and a man we didn't recognize were playing cards while eating pizza. The tall man with dark hair noticed them staring and smiled at them warmly.

"There really are two of you," Khivar drawled. "You seem to have a better fashion sense."

"Did Khivar just make a joke towards me?" Michael asked Liz incredulously. Kyle made his way over to his friends.

"Brave new world, Mullet Man. He's one of the good guys now," Kyle greeted them. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see your ugly mug."

The two men looked at each other for moment. "Look, man. I-"

"Don't worry about it. We made it. That's all that matters, Buddha Boy."

"Not all of us," Kyle lamented. His gaze turned to Liz. "Welcome home."

Before Liz could respond, Rath and Ava came in. Liz noticed that Kyle's line of sight when right to Ava before his whole face lit up. Ava was looking at him the same way. Rath, on the other hand, looked agitated.

"Serena isn't back yet?" he barked at Khivar.

Khivar stood to approach him, looking worried as well. "I'm sure she is fine. I have not heard from her though, Rath. Be patient. She has nine lives you know."

Before Rath could worry some more, Serena floated into the room as if she had just left. She had long jet black hair and green eyes. She had to be only 18, Liz noticed. Serena observed Rath's cranky expression towards her.

"Uh huh, what did I do now?" she laughed.

"Nothing," Khivar assured her. "Rath was just concerned about your whereabouts. As always."

"Is this them?" Serena asked, pointing at Liz and Michael. "The famous Liz Parker, huh?"

"Famous?" Liz gapped.

"Kyle talks about you alot. Good old days and all that," she informed while rolling her eyes. She was idly levitating the car keys in her hand before tossing them at Khivar. "Back in one piece."

"We need to talk," Rath growled at her. He stalked towards her then starting leading her to another room.

Ava shook her head at the pair. "We won't see them for a while."

Kyle laughed. "Serena's a nice kid. She has a short fuse and likes "

"Right," Michael drawled. "Nice combination."

"Kalang used to use her for his experiments. I saw the flashes once," he said darkly. "If she doesn't kill him, I might."

"Speaking of," Khivar interjected. "How soon before we can get Zan to our neck of the woods? My men have their location not far from your former apartment. I think we should let Zan see you have left. He will accept Liz's connection if he thinks it will help him find her."

"You've been watching us?" Liz asked.

"Zan has never left anyone alive. I took an interest in his _selectiveness _towards you."

Michael narrowed his eyes at the taller man. "You tried to kill me once."

Khivar waved his hand. "Simple misunderstanding. I grew up in a world where if we saw an Antarian they would be the last sight you saw. In the rare occasion you survived, you had the task of burying your loved ones and plotting revenge. You can imagine how I misinterpreted your presence, especially with your affiliation with the man who killed my family."

"Are you really here or taking another body over?"

Khivar smoothed his shirt and smirked. "I am here."

"But you look human," Liz observed, confused.

"I was bred with the most advanced of science from my planet. I can adapt to any atmosphere on any planet. In my true form, I look similar to human, yes."

"But at Isabel's wedding-"

A pained look crossed his face. "I was a coward. Afraid to see her face to face. Something I will always regret as I never got to truly see her."

Kyle placed a hand on Liz's shoulder. "I understand this is hard but I can't keep this place closed for much longer. We can reach out to Zan tonight once we get word he's reached your apartment."

Ava scoffed. "Yeah, you can't say you're fumigating and still have bugs once you reopen you know."

"You own this place?" Michael asked Kyle.

"My father did. He left it to me when he died."

"I'm sorry."

"He asked about you guys pretty much every day. He hoped one day you could come home. That your parents could have their children come home too."

Ava could see Liz's eyes starting to tear so she changed the subject. "I'll grab us some on, Kyle."

Ava started towards the door. Kyle hugged Liz to him tightly. "You're safe here."

Liz watched him go, while leaning into Michael subconsciously for comfort. Khivar saw this and gave them a small smile. "Kyle regrets very much his decision to leave you. But he does not understand people like us."

"He has powers," Michael began to argue.

"No, not that. We run for our lose the people we love but still we have to keep running. It doesn't feel like home, does it?"

"No," Michael replied. "It doesn't."

"We lose our sense of home. Our sense of safety."

Michael squared his shoulders and glared at that his former enemy. "You don't seem like you're running anymore. You have power."

Khivar averted his gaze. "I feared what it meant for you to be alive. You wear the faces of the people I've hated all of my life. I see now that you are not those people. Just as I am not the man you thought I was. Yes, I have power. A planet and men that would die for me. I would see it all burn to kill Zan-the man who no longer just wears the face that has the darkness inside of him."

Rath and Serena entered the room. Rath seemed to be in a better mood.

"What'd I miss?" he asked. "Group pow-wow?"

Michael kept hearing Khivar's words to him. Before all of this had happened, Liz had believed coming home as the answer. A fresh start-but her hesitation in the car spoke volumes.

This didn't feel like home to her either.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Dark Places

Rating: T

Pairing: Mi/L

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

**Chapter 7: Fear**

Khivar had no intentions of deferring from his mission. His parents would want vengeance. His father was a ruthless man and Khivar knew he would have become that too if it had been for Vilandra. Now, as he stood at the upper level of the UFO Museum leaning over the railing he watched as these Antarian hybrids. He cared about them as Vilandra would have. These people were free of their past live's sins.

He believed that of Max as well. He had accepted that Zan was dead, despite all the despair he was leaving behind. Serena broke him out of this thoughts when she slid up next to him.

"You'll get used to it here," she said. Serena could tell he was thinking unhappy thoughts.

Khivar smiled at her. "You are happy I'm here."

Serena shook her head at his smug expression. "I am," she admitted. "But you aren't staying, are you?"

"I would like to finish my work and return to my people. You no longer need me to take care of you."

Serena glanced at Rath who was talking to Michael below. "I might stay. I'm pretty sure I'm still a fugitive from that explosion. Pending judgement..."

"For which explosion?" he mocked. "All of them were impressive."

"He was harvesting again," Serena ground out darkly. "Despite the new law-look what happens! Duplicates-brothers and sisters who never find each other. The ones my father deemed defective were killed."

"It's criminal," Khivar spat. "When the wrong people come in multiple forms. I met Max. He was just a boy-confused and barely a king. This place," and Khivar sighed. "These people now have to kill an innocent man because of Zan."

"You've done what you had to do," Serena said softly. "You helped me leave Antar. You could have killed me when I showed up at your door."

"Most skins would. You were just a child."

"You aren't most skins. Nicholas would have killed me on sight," she laughed.

"My nephew is hot headed like his mother. Once I am gone he will lead."

Serena put her hand on his shoulder. "It's almost over."

Khivar looked at the young girl he had more or less regarded as a daughter fondly. "Once Zan is dead, as well as your father-can we be sure there is no remnant of Zan to be revived?"

Serena frowned deeply. "When I kill my father, which I _will_ do-I still have to live with my memories. I have nightmares of pods lined up filled with girls who looked just like me. I watched him slit their throats and tell me that I was the strongest. Pat me on the head-"

Serena closed her eyes tightly. "Like a favorite toy. Whether he is dead or alive, I will always remember how that felt. Just as you will always have anger and want revenge-even it is against a ghost."

"I will always be afraid," Khivar whispered.

"You don't get afraid," Serena tried to joke.

"To know there is a man out there who has more hatred inside of him then conscious? We all should be afraid. Zan takes pleasure in destroying all you love and hold dear. He always has."

"So let's kill the son of a bitch. Khivar, I call Kalang my father. The only thing he has ever given me is DNA. You taught me to not be afraid of anything, including him."

"We are not much different than humans. The emotion that Zan so feared would make him weak is not exclusive to humans. He just did not have any. Some Antarians were simply bred badly-without souls I think. Serena, I would like you to stay on Earth. You may deny it but you are in love with Rath."

He expected the headstrong girl to disagree. Instead she smiled.

"You may be right."

"Zan has realized you're not at the apartment," Khivar announced to the group later that evening.

Liz began to look nervous and Khivar put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just reach out for him long enough for him to reverse the connection and get your location. Get out quickly."

"What if I can't do it?" Liz asked.

"Liz," Michael whispered to her. "If anyone can find Max it's you."

Liz sat on the ground, criss crossing her legs and took a deep breath. She mentally reached out using a memory of Max. She saw him proposing to her on one knee, then-

Max standing over their dead son.

Liz gasped and lost the connection. Her eyes flung open and all the breath rushed out of her chest.

"I can't-" she began to stutter. She saw everyone looking at her intently. They looked worried but Liz knew she had to do this. "Let me try again."

She reached out again and felt a faint presence on the other end of the connection. It was almost like outstretching your hand to reach something far away. Her mind pushed and pushed and then-

"You stupid _stupid_ girl."

She felt it immediately. The absolute darkness -there was no light. No Max to reach out to. She started to pull away from the connection but was yanked even further into the darkness. Liz felt the presence of her entire body as she entered a state between a dream walk and a connection. The man staring back at her with an amused look on his face was not her Max.

Liz was nowhere and everywhere. Zan didn't give the dreamscape a physical location. He was in front of her in a place with no windows or doors-no way out.

"Zan."

"Was this Khivar's master plan to murder me? This is pathetic."

Zan was probing her mind, drawing out anything he could find. Liz was frantic as she tried to sever the connection. "Well you wanted to find me," he laughed. "I'm right here and since you all want me to visit Roswell so badly for our little showdown, I must say I'm excited. All the people I've been meaning to kill in one room. Tell me, Miss Parker, was your little group _trying _to make my day?"

"We will end this."

"I was going to end _you _before that sniveling boy stopped me. Whatever piece was left of him is gone now though. You can feel that , I know. I can feel your fear as well. Don't worry I'll release you shortly. I'm still playing right now though."

"You have no right to be in his body," Liz ground out. "You're a monster."

"I am a King. Max had no right to exist in my likeness. A cowardly boy who saves a pathetic waitress, living among lesser species and thinking _he_ has to hide. He should have been feared -not afraid."

"Your mother wanted a second chance for you-"

"She was weak. Like my sister and my father-"

"She loved you-"

"I do not need love!" Zan exclaimed. "I did not _ask _for her love."

His emotional outburst caused his shield to weaken. Liz was flooded with all the memories Zan recalled because of that statement.

"You don't feel love," Liz realized. Zan immediately stiffened and his consciousness hummed.

"I am stronger because of it."

"You wanted to. That angered you, didn't it? That everyone else around you had something to fill that void but you didn't? You were doomed to be empty for all of your days. You may not have ever felt love or empathy or _mercy_. But you were envious and felt that loss in your life everyday."

Zan glared at her but said nothing.

"Well, good," Liz growled. "Because you don't deserve love. Max did. It must have been torture for you to have him inside of your head. Whether or not you thought he was a coward, he had the one thing you _never_ had."

"Listen very carefully, Miss Parker. I will kill you and all of your stupid little friends. When I'm done I will kill your parents. I will decimate your entire town. I promise you that."

Liz suddenly felt like she had been pushed off a cliff as Zan shoved her out of the connection. When she came to, everyone was staring at her. Michael helped her up as a million questions were asked simultaneously.

"He's coming," Liz announced. Everyone got silent. "If we do not succeed, he will kill everyone in this town. And we won't stop here."

Kyle paled. "You were trapped in the connection. I felt it. He's powerful."

"He is, yes. But I know how we can destroy him. For good."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Waiting Game**

It was killing Michael to see Liz like this. He knew she was exhausted but she refused to sleep. Reaching out to Zan took a substantial amount of energy. They were sitting on the floor holding hands with her head on his shoulder. She fixed her thoughtful and dazed stare on Michael when he said her name softly.

"Liz," he urged. "What did you see?"

"It was so dark. I can't believe Max came from him, Michael. I never felt so much pain."

Michael bristled. "I never should have let you do this."

"No, Michael," Liz corrected. "His pain. I saw everything he's ever done to Antar and here on Earth. I know this sounds crazy but Zan is so _lost_ that anger is the only thing he can comprehend. He lashes out at people every single time it becomes too much for him. He kills and when that doesn't help him, he does it some more. It's horrible."

Khivar approached them and Liz's eyes met his. "Do you see what I mean now?" he asked sadly.

"I saw what he did to you. I'm sorry," Liz lamented.

Khivar averted his gaze for a moment but Michael saw the pained grimace.

"I lost my family too," Michael said to him warmly.

"Taken by Zan as well," Khivar stated.

"Yes," Michael agreed. "But some before that."

Khivar smiled at Michael. "You are different then Rath. He was very devoted to his King-to a fault. You mourn for your Max, as well you should. Like Rath, you protected him but you also questioned him. Rath was a follower and you are as much as a leader as Max was."

Liz could tell Michael took those words to heart and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"It's true," she said. Liz stood up and dusted off her jeans. "You two talk. I'm going to clear my head a little."

"I can tell you about your parents," she heard Khivar begin as she headed to Serena. Liz wanted this for Michael. She knew he had questions about his past and where he came from. When Liz reached Serena, she was staring at Khivar. "You look worried," Liz observed.

Serena frowned. "Facing Zan is hard for him. In all the years I've known him, he's never been this close."

Liz looked surprised. "How long have you known him?"

Serena gave her a guarded expression at first. Then her eyes softened and she sighed. "He helped me get to Earth. I was wanted for your version of arson...multiple occasions of them."

Liz wanted to know more but didn't want to push the young girl further. "This is going to sound crazy but Max came to me from the future when I was still living here. He said I needed to help him stop a Skin invasion and that you had helped him time travel."

Serena's brow furrowed and she shrugged. "Weirder things have happened. Sounds like Khivar-destroy a whole planet just to destroy Zan."

"It's confusing, honestly. I averted that possibility but somehow we ended up here instead. My friend was alive in that timeline and isn't in this one. You still showed up though but everything else ended up so differently," Liz mused.

"Technically we're on different teams," Serena laughed. "When I ran into Rath and Ava, I almost killed them. Purely coincidence-I mean, I could have never met them. I told Khivar that they were different from who they were. We figured all this was over with. My father will be here soon. Zan is his new shiny toy so he can't help himself. He's weak, almost has been. Won't be hard to take down."

"Take down?"

"Yes," Serena said coldly. Neither of them said anything for a moment. "So I heard it from Kyle but I'm still a little confused. You and him are actually human?"

"Max healed me," Liz said fondly. "I started developing powers a couple years later and I think my son amplified them as well. Honestly there were a couple times that I know I'd be dead if I didn't have them."

"I've spent most of my life on my own," Serena admitted. "You and Michael give off that vibe too and I'm probably overstepping my boundaries here but I've met your parents. I'm probably staying in Roswell after all this is over, maybe you should too. They miss you. Kyle misses you."

"I don't know yet," Liz said honestly.

"I get it, you know. You're not human anymore-not really. You aren't sure where you really belong and you've been running for so long that staying somewhere makes you antsy. You know you belong with us, Liz. You just aren't sure about everyone else."

While Liz contemplated that, Serena noticed a chipped nail. With a wave of her hand it was perfectly manicured again. She nudged Liz, smiling. "People like us are special. Max made you this way, right? Don't be ashamed of that."

"Zan isn't like us," Liz commented. "What I saw in his head was horrible."

Serena looked angry. "On Antar, they breed their children. Or they did before it was outlawed. Some of them just came out wrong because people like my father did too much shit to them to make them _perfect_. I can't feel physical pain and I'm grateful that's the only thing I was cursed with."

Before Liz could respond, Ava came over to them. "Gossiping?"

"Pre-battle bonding," Serena replied.

Ava turned to Liz. "Kyle is very worried about your plan for Zan."

"Look," Liz said. "We know the museum better than he does. We just need to separate Nasedo and Zan and get me close enough to do what I have to do."

"You barely got out of his head the first time," Ava argued.

"If it doesn't work then we kill him but Khivar and I both agree that Zan needs to pay for what he did. Zan welcomes death but what we will do will be worse," Liz reasoned

Liz's heart felt heavy. She missed Maria and Isabel. It had been so long since she had females to confide in or talk to.

"What does Michael think?" Ava asked.

"He doesn't like it."

"He loves you," she said out of the blue. "You move and he moves the same way. It's like magnets or something."

Liz glanced over at him, still in a conversation with Khivar. "This isn't how I pictured the first days of us being a couple. Everything just kind of imploded at once and I don't think I've done a great job of assuring him that we won't either."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure," Liz answered honestly. "The whole reason we've held back our feelings is because of Max. I'm not sure if all this is moving us forward or reminding him of why he kept his distance."

"Read his mind," Serena joked. "Rath has no secrets from me, believe that."

"I'd rather he decide on his own. Then tell me," Liz said sadly.

Ava put a comforting hand on Liz's shoulder. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Liz saw Khivar excuse himself from his and Michael's conversation then head over to the women. His expression was solemn. "Zan is close. We should get ready."


End file.
